In the area of digital printing (the term "printing" is used to encompass both printing and displaying throughout), gray level has been achieved in a number of different manners. The representation of the intensity, i.e., the gray level, of a color by binary displays and printers has been the object of a variety of algorithms. Binary displays and printers are capable of making a mark, usually in the form of a dot, of a given, uniform size and at a specified resolution in marks per unit length, typically dots per inch. It has been common to place the marks according to a variety of geometrical patterns such that a group of marks when seen by the eye gives a rendition of an intermediate color tone between the color of the background (usually white paper stock) and total coverage, or solid density.
Continuous tone images contain an apparent continuum of gray levels. As an approximation to continuous tone images, pictorial imagery has been represented via binary halftone technologies. In order to record or display a halftone image with a scanning system, one picture element of the recording or display surface consists of a j.times.k matrix of sub-elements where j and k are positive integers. A halftone image is reproduced by printing the respective sub-elements or leaving them blank, in other words, by suitably distributing the printed marks.
Halftone image processing algorithms are evaluated in part, by their capability of delivering a complete gray scale at normal viewing distances. The capability of a particular process to reproduce high frequency rendition (fine detail) with high contrast modulation makes that procedure superior to one which reproduces such fine detail with lesser or no output contrast.
Another method of producing gray levels is provided by gray level printing. In such a method, each pixel has the capability to render several different dot sizes. The dot size for a pixel is a function of the exposure time provided an LED element corresponding to that pixel. The longer the exposure time, the more toner is attracted to that particular pixel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,645 for a method of rendering gray scale images with variable dot sizes.
There are two major concerns in rendering a continuous tone image for printing: (1) the resolution of image details, and (2) the reproduction of gray scales. These two fundamental factors compete with each other in a binary halftone representation scheme. The more gray levels that are rendered, the larger is the halftone cell. Consequently, coarse halftone line screens are provided, with the attendant poor image appearance. Hence, a compromise is made in rendering between the selection of line resolution and gray scales in binary halftone printing. However, with gray level halftone printing, one can satisfy both resolution and gray level requirements. In gray level printing, the same number of addressable dots are present, and there is a choice of dot sizes from one dot-size of 1 bit/pixel to 16 different dot-sizes of 4 bits/pixel. Although providing higher image quality with respect to line resolution and tonal scales, gray level halftoning presents its own dot rendering issues.
A number of different dot layouts are possible to build gray level dots from a cell template. These gray level dots are the digital representation of the gray level screening, and must be realized through a printing process. It is desirable in gray level screening to layout the dots with the printing process characteristics built into it such that the appearance of the dots are pleasing to the eye: less grainy, stable, less artifacts, less texture (i.e., visible screen and its microstructure).
There is a need for an apparatus and a method for providing a screen for gray scale rendering that establishes a stable latent image structure, and renders more gray scales for an image, and with the process characteristics built into it so that the appearance of the dots are pleasing to the eye.